The Batman and The Hunter A Lady Waiting Chp 2
by Lisa-Glider
Summary: With Lisa safe at Wayne Manor and the mob defeated, Bruce must see to it she remains in good care and protected to keep her child from having a miscarriage. Her husband meanwhile makes a stop in Gotham to complete a mission that Batman must keep out of.


**A Lady Waiting; Chp. 2;**

**Batman fan fiction written by Lisa-Glider**

**Batman and respected characters created by Bob Kane.**

**When we last left off, Lisa Glider was being held against her will and expecting her first child, as mobsters threatened the survival of both their well being. Now she is in Bruce's care and is unaware of her husband's wherabouts.**

It's been days, since Lisa's liberation from the mob that held her in poor condition. Her condition was far from recovery and Bruce knew he had to get answers as to why she was removed from her planet and what would a gang of mobsters want with a cat gryphoness so badly that they'd use her against Gotham City. He entered her room with a tray of cooked trout, salmon, shrimp and squid; hoping she'd recover enough to speak.

"Princess Lisa," Bruce said in a kind tone of voice, "Princess, are you awake?"

The covers began to stir and Lisa's head poked out with a look of hunger. "Is that for me?" She asked sweetly, yet with a weak sounding voice.

"Actually, I thought you'd might be hungry, Your Highness, so I had Alfred make a meal for you and your unborn. Gotta eat for two, right?" Bruce gave a clever wink to get Lisa's attention.

"I am a little hungry," She said to avoid being greedy.

Bruce set the tray down and took a seat in a chair next to her bed. "I believe an introduction is proper for your kind of life, Princess."

Lisa nodded and began to speak. "I'm Lisa Glider, Princess of Crystallis."

"Bruce Wayne and it's nice to, finally, meet you."

"Finally, meet me? What do you mean?" Lisa asked in shock.

"I know your husband, Chance Glider," Bruce said warmly, "We've been friends for at least two years and I've heard him tell me all about you and your dedication to helping maintain better orphanages for abandoned children."

Lisa blushed from Bruce's kind knowledge of her work. She had always wanted a better future for the children in her city. She was a hard worker and now she can see things make a change for her family's future. But now, hunger had set in and she began to dig into the food Bruce brought her. Bruce admired her charming, delicate, style of eating; Royal like and refined.

"I'll leave you to your meal, Princess. If you need any more, ring this bell and Alfred will be up to serve your needs." He gave her a bell, to ring, and set it on a nightstand next to her bed. Bruce left the room as Lisa continued to enjoy her meal. She took a sip of the warm tea, that was also left for her, before watching Bruce leave with a smile on his face.

Unknown to Bruce or anyone in Gotham, was that a plane flew threw the night time sky and was on approach to Gotham City Airport. Inside the cabin, A white gryphon with a black business suit, sat in his seat, while tending to a brown bat that sat on the arm of the seat. He talked on the phone as if announcing his arrival to land.

"I'll be landing in a few minutes, Commissioner Gordon," He spoke calmly and with authority, "Have you prepared the escort I requested? The Gryphon petted the head of his little bat as he spoke.

"We are waiting for your arrival, Prince Chance. Everything is all ready for you to arrive safely to your hotel." Gordon replied on the other end of the call.

"I'm looking to seeing things run smoothly, while I stay for the time needed," Chance replied, "There's a fugitive that's facing death row and if I don't find her soon, she could do great harm to the citizens of Gotham."

"I understand, Your Highness," Gordon said with a serious tone of voice, "We'll leave you to your mission to commit the execution."

"Not_ me...Him_," Chance replied. _"Him?" _ Gordon asked with curiosity.

"Trust me. He must do this alone and I ask that Batman remains out of this. He does things _his_ way and Batman would only get in the way."

Gordon sighed on the other end. "All right, Your Highness," Gordon complied, "We'll see to it The Batman remains out of what ever needs to be done on your behalf."

Chance stroked his little bat's ear, hearing her give off a series of happy squeaks and squeals. "See that you do," Chance spoke with authority, "I'll be landing shortly. Don't disappoint me, Commissioner. The ties of our planetary cities rest on the fugitive's capture." The call ended.

The plane landed and soon Chance entered Gotham City by police escort, as he rode in a limousine. Chance could only think of his mission and what may had become of his wife. He recalled her leaving him, after an abrupt fight at his home in Alternative City. He never laid a hand on her, despite her slapping him so hard, he fell to the ground. He remembered her leaving The Estate in tears, and pregnant with his child. Days passed and all he could do was wait for his law enforcement to return his calls with a lead...nothing came to be. He never wanted to hurt his wife, but somehow he did without even knowing what he did. He was in the arms of another female, yet she was controlling him to her ways, all he did was try to stare her down, but that made it worse. She wrapped her arms around The Prince, tempting him to do her bidding. The last thing he remembered was a severe slap to his face, sending him crashing to the ground, and the woman gone.

He had to find her and execute her properly, for if she was allowed to roam free, his family could be in peril...wife, and child. He sat in deep thought throughout the entire ride to the hotel, petting his little bat. "Ohh, Andromeda," He spoke in sadness to his little pet, "I'm worried about Lisa and the child I'm soon to father. If only I can call Bruce and ask him for help, but I'm too upset to even call him." Andromeda looked up to her master with a sad bat like squeal, as he continued to pet her. "I just wish I knew where she was, and if she was all right." A sad tear fell to his hand as they arrived at last.

Before long, The Prince was in his suite and preparing to order his meal, before setting out to do what he was determined to do.

Back at Wayne Manor, Lisa recalled the fight as well, but her side was too much difficult to handle than his. She had always been faithful to her beloved Chance and she never allowed herself to cheat on her husband. She had just been through her second trimester and she was so close to having their first child, until she caught Chance in the arms of a she cat in a red dress and heels. Her hair was elegant, and Chance was submissive to her possessive ways. The cat kissed Chance, right before Lisa's painful eyes, and not once did he break away. The she cat looked to Lisa and said "Awww...Did I take your _Heroic_ Prince?!" The she cat laughed so mean that Lisa's heart broke. She regained her senses and remembered leaving Alternative City to take a Shuttle to Earth, unaware the ship was hijacked and herself sold to the mob to make Gotham pay for Chance's unity with the military and sending plans to keep criminals off the streets.

Lisa vowed to never speak to Chance again, but how could she not to? He loved her and would never hurt her, even if tempted by other women. Gryphones mated for life and she was immortal along with her family and servant, as well as her beloved Prince. How could she leave him? How could she just strike the one she loved? Tears fell onto her pillow, allowing Lisa to try to forget the horror she faced and remember how kind Bruce was to her. She remembered The Batman who came to her assistance, freeing her from the mob that threatened harm to herself and her unborn. Who was he? What was he? Why would he waste his efforts to save a creature like herself? Thoughts flooded her mind and soon she drifted off to sleep, as a final tear fell down her frightened face. What was to become of her now and will she ever see Chance again, in forgiveness?

Bruce watched from the doorway of her room, as Alfred stood by his side. He felt Lisa's pain with every heartbroken sob she released while trying to sleep.

"I must be crazy, Alfred!." Bruce gave off a moody and resentful tone of voice to what he was doing, "She'd never trust me, after the way she was treated, last night! So why does she allow me to get close to being her friend?!"

"If I may, Master Bruce," Alfred said with assurance, "She trusts you, as you wanted to trust her. She is a Royal, Yes, and I thank God no one dared to harm her. You, on the other hand, bitter as you may seem, have a caring side, enough to see to it she remains safe and well cared for. That's why she's given you the time to get to know her...as a true friend. The same way, you and Prince Chance learned to trust each other."

Bruce allowed Alfred's words to sink in, and released a smile small enough to show his servant's point. He entered Lisa's room and approached her bedside. His hands, then, brushed the bangs from her forehead. "Don't worry, Lisa," Bruce said with a caring tone, "I'll protect you...you and your baby. That's a vow I'm making to you, as of now."

Lisa began to purr, releasing her fears until she sobbed no more. Bruce soon joined Alfred down in the cave to discuss what could be done to make sure Lisa's safety was fulfilled.

As the city remained unaltered by Chance's arrival, A pair of dark shadows stand on the rooftop, one a tall outlaw in black, conceiled by a shadow's form. The Other was a small black bat with red eyes, that stood on his shoulder. Chance's voice rang into the shadow figure's mind. "The night has just begun, Hunter," He said, "Let's get to work."

"Come, Dark Moon," Hunter told his bat companion, "We have work to do!"

"Yessss, Bounty Hunter," The bat said to her master, "Before _The Batman _gets in our way!"

"He won't. Because if he dares to disobey Prince Chance's orders...He'll have _me_ to contend with!


End file.
